


Orange's Kinktober 2020 -  Entry 15

by Orangebubble



Series: Oranges Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin is non the wiser, He shouldn't do this but he does, I tag as I go, Kinktober, M/M, Nines has a twisted sense about what he is doing, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia, Twisted, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, dark in a way, dub-con, its nines, no beta we die like man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble
Summary: This is my Kinktober try 2020, Day 15!This will happen on this Day:a.) Somnophilia - G9
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Oranges Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949419
Kudos: 51





	Orange's Kinktober 2020 -  Entry 15

**Author's Note:**

> ***** PLEASE READ******PLEASE HEAD THE WARNINGS******
> 
> What ever is happening here is not consensual between Nines and Gavin! Nines has a twisted view about what he is doing, thinking it is right in the end, when it is not. Gavin didn't at all gave consent in any kind of sense. 
> 
> If you are sensitive to this and the tags, please stop now reading and go back!
> 
> I don't encourage any of what is written here to try in real life, nor do I justify it! It is something that never should be done to anybody, but this is fiction and a way for me to challenge myself in my writing!
> 
> Even with the topic at it is, I hope I brought out Nines twisted view well!
> 
> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> Nines first just watched Gavin in his sleep, till he did more and more, hungry for more. Gavin never noticing anything.

Nines had felt so lucky when Gavin had invited him to take over residence in the detective’s flat. Maybe it hadn’t been the nicest invitation to take up living with the other. 

_ (I can’t fucking stand another day, you standing their like a freaking golem, waiting to kill us all.)  _ But Nines knew it came from a place of care and he was always excited to get closer to the human. 

It really needed only one day, even just a mere hour for him to move in the apartment. After all he had only a small box with personal items and a change of clothes. He had gotten the room that Gavin had used as some kind of an office/guest room/storage era for all himself. The human had even decluttered and cleaned it for him, before he moved in, and had brought him new bedsheets. Nines treasured them as one of the first gifts he had ever gotten and loved to just lay in them, while he did his monthly update. 

But soon a problem came to their mostly peaceful living, which had surprised some people. Nines became  _ bored. _ He didn’t need to go into any kind of regular stasis, one whole circle each month was enough. So whenever Gavin went to bed, with the few hours he got each night, Nines would be on his own. 

Of course there were cold cases, movies, books, music and the whole knowledge of the internet for him to explore. But he had been scolded by Hank for overworking himself, with work he did outside of his normal work hours, besides what he already did more in overtime. Gavin usually never finished his shift on time, making two to three hours each day extra and Nines followed that pattern, and had an appreciation for his partner that he worked so hard. But it seemed it was even unacceptable for Gavin, beside a few exceptions with harder cases, to bring work home. Gavin’s home was a  _ “chill zone” _ and so no work was allowed.

After getting a thorough explanation from Gavin, after he had heard Hank scolding him and still giving every logical argument that he didn’t need to _ chill,  _ Gavin had insisted. And in the end Nines wanted to not anger the other. He had been good keeping Gavin’s anger under control, since they had been partnered up. Was proud with how he was following the mission given by Captain Fowler.  _ (Just keep him under control, RK900. I don’t need more fuck ups in this precinct!)  _ Beside that the smile he had gotten from Gavin had been worth it, too. 

So after going through the oblivious choices for a few months, he had become bored again. Not even the kittens that Gavin got and their rambishous behaviour could entertain him long enough. But then an opportunity arose that would cure him of his boredom. 

Gavin had hit his head while they had been chasing down a suspect, falling down a few stairs to be precise, and while no serious damage had been done beside a few bruises and scrapes, he had gotten a concussion. With the human insisting not staying any second longer in the hospital, the doctors on the other hand wanting to keep him for his head, Nines had stepped in and offered his assistance. He could after all easily download the needed protocols and could watch Gavin all night.

Which in the end he did and not really to his surprise he had  _ enjoyed it _ . The android always had been fascinated by the human, wanting to know all about him, everything. First just to fulfill his mission, but with how many different facets his partner had, he had been ensnared by him. He wanted to know everything, he wanted to know what made the human tick, what made him how he was. But no matter how much he tried, he never had enough data.

However watching over the humans sleep and condition had brought him a full new set of data. From Gavin’s sleeping pattern, to how he changed his position when sleeping (he didn’t move that much) to how he sometimes snored or smacked his lips in his sleep. It had been so fascinating, but ended far too soon, when the human was cleared by the doctors.

Nines had been “pouting” about it, at least that what Connor told him was what he was doing, for a few days. Till he had come to the conclusion, revisiting old pre-revolution android cases, that he and every member of the android task force were assigned to, next to their usual work, that he was a deviant after all.

Of course Nines knew that he was deviant, he had broken through the walls, when suspects had held Gavin down hammering their fists into his body, while he had been ordered not to move by a device that had imitated his partner's voice to an embarrassing degree of success. Cyberlife had taken it a little too far, that he had to follow any verbal command of his handler, no matter how it was spoken.

With the cracks that were already in the wall around him and the prospect of losing his partner, as his survival chances were declining slowly, that he was already fascinated with, it had been easy. He had punched straight through it, it shattered all around him and then had taken care of the situation. Later carrying an unconscious Gavin through the rain to the next available hospital. 

From the moment that Gavin had opened his eyes and had gasped his name, a thing he hadn’t had before, he had been deviant, even admitting that to himself. But it seemed that he had lost sight of this fact. Because as a deviant  _ he could do as he pleased.  _

That was still something that sconfused him greatly, as he was never made for being deviant and nobody had explained anything to him. Everybody jsut telling him to  _ “experience it himself”  _ and  _ “you will get there son”  _ and encouraging him to feel. Sometimes it was just too overwhelming and so he still took comfort in following missions that he now decided himself, but where still mostly given by others.

But being deviant still meant he could decide watching Gavin sleep every night, getting more and more data and enjoying this softer side of the human. Gavin wouldn’t even notice, Nines only coming in when the human was already asleep and leaving when he was close to waking up. There was no harm to it and Gavin enjoyed it when he had his morning coffee ready for him, when the human was just stumbling out of his bedroom. 

Beside that it made a  **Mission Successful** pop up in his HUD, because he took care of his partner that way. Watching his sleep and making sure he had a full night's rest. Something that Connor had explained you do for your more fragile human partner.  _ (It is important we care for them. They are not fixable like us, some could really hurt them. Having them in a good healthy condition and cared for minimizes the possibility of them getting hurt.) _

However with the fascination he had for his partner kept growing with each day he lived with him and watched him sleep. And if there was one thing Cyberlife had given all its RK-models it was a lot of curiosity and a big hunger for learning and getting always more and more data. 

So it didn’t take long, till Nines had felt such hunger and had tried to find ways to satisfy it. With Gavin being the most interesting thing in the room, he of course had fallen into Nines’ focus. 

First he had just gotten closer, not standing by the door but watching Gavin form next to his bed. Then he actually had sat down on said bed, the mattress giving out a little under his weight, but thankfully not waking the other. Being closer so Gavin did indeed give him more data, because his ability to zoom in, didn’t give justice in the end to features of the human. Officer Person with some appreciation in her voice had called him “roguish handsome bastard” and he agreed with her sentiment, but didn’t like her tone neither that she called his partner a bastard.

But soon he wasn’t satisfied anymore, with just watching and appreciating Gavin’s face, no he wanted more. And thankfully to the warmer weather in Detroit, Gavin started to sleep with less heavy blankets and in shorter closing. So Nines got the chance to look at the exposed skin and even more of it, when Gavins shirt slid up his torso as he moved. 

Nines was in awe at all the scars on the human’s skin, with all the small imperfections. Tracing them with his eyes and saving their patterns under his safest protocols. Gavin was beautiful and Nines wanted to see it all. And only after his processors came up with the argument that he  _ should know all of his partner's body _ , to better protect and care for him, Nines gave in. The thought that he could ask Gavin for that, was dismissed by himself, they weren’t that close and he didn’t want to destroy what they had. Gavin would never agree to it either way. 

So with careful hands he lifted and raised fabric away, till Gavin was only in his underwear, always taking care not to wake the other up. His HUD froze for a second and the display of so much bronze skin. As he got himself together he feasted on it and only two nights later, after he got brave enough  _ to touch.  _ Tracing the marks on the human’s body with feather-light fingers. Vibrating with excitement as he felt the different textures of the other’s scars.

Under such influx of data, Nines soon carved for more and his processors again plausible explained that he would get even more data over his oral sensors. When he licked the warm skin the first time, he had to shut down his audio box to stop any noise escaping his lips. He needed a second, while his sensors picked apart the particles he had swiped up from the other’s skin.

In the weeks he kept on living with Gavin he never stopped with this behaviour, always seeking out more, while Gavin was none the wiser. Luckily that meant their relationship, when the human was actually awake, could grow with time. Them getting closer, bounding over work and Nines being even introduced to Gavin’s friends circle. Officer Miller and Officer Chen were wonderful sources of knowledge all around his partner.

With this time spend, Nines of course was exposed to much more of the human and now deviant world and would soon learn more about emotions. For example that his fascination for Gavin had turned to fondness and a feeling of adoration for the man. But he was also exposed to the more sexual side of human life, how it was all around, but still talked about in some regards like a tabu. It confused him a lot, but it also helped to analyze what he was feeling when he touched Gavin.

His system had flared up according to the software he had for that, but he had kept it doormat, ignoring it in favour of getting more data. However after his “eyes were open” to the world of pleasure, when a Traci model he had interrogated, had sent him some data packages with a smirk, it all had changed. 

He had felt so scared when he had first activated the software and hardware Cyberlife had acquitted him with. Scared that for a second he was inclined to wake up the human, he had learned to call  _ his human _ in the privacy of his thoughts, but had in the end decided against it. He didn’t want to wake him up from his precious sleep and he was not sure how Gavin would react. They had just come so far that the detective was openly touching him and sometimes even cuddling together on the sofa with the cats. It was wonderful and he didn’t want to lose that. 

Following his usual pattern of the night, touching and licking Gavin he had come fast. Something to be embarrassed about, regarding the internet, but  _ so good,  _ that he didn’t really think about it. Again he had to shut down his audio processors to not awaken the other. 

For a second he still had felt shame, because he knew what he was doing was wrong, but a small voice came up in his head. Telling him  _ what was the harm? _ . He was not hurting anybody, Gavin didn’t notice anything of his and he learned more about his body, about being deviant.  _ There were only positive sides! _

So from that night on there was no holding back and Nines experienced himself every night. Another positive side showed in his own mood and behaviour, at least to Sixty  _ (Whoever pulled that stick out of your ass, Nines, congratulate them from me. They did a great job.)  _ On the other hand it seemed to have a negative effect on Gavin, said the comment even more, he got very frustrated, also more secretive.

Nines saw him often talk to Tina in hushed voices, stopping when he came close. He hated it, he wanted to know everything about Gavin. Tina was not very helpful when he asked.  _ (You will learn soon why, big guy.)  _ It had frustrated him greatly that even the Captain had commented on it. 

It needed a late evening, when he learned in a way what was going on. Gavin had gone out without him in a sour mood already, declined his offer harshly to accompany him and so Nines had waited for the human to come back. And he had come back of course, but _ he had brought someone with him _ . Nines had seen red and with a few steps had pulled the offending human of his detective and thrown him out of their shared flat. Gavin had been angry about it, but also seeing him in a slightly drunken state, Nines had ignored it, scolding him instead. 

It had erupted into a big screaming match between them, while Nines, still angry, tried to take care of his drunken human and Gavin had shut himself in his room for the night. It had been the only night since all this had started, that Nines was not with his partner. It had been an awful night.

The morning not better, between them silence the whole day and the next. Till Hank had talked to him and he had understood a little what he had done wrong, but his possessive nature was bristiling against it. In the end Gavin had beat him in cleaning the air, pushed by Tina, him actually apologizing because he had brought someone strange in the flat, without asking Nines before. 

He understood that it was more meant in a polite way to inform your roommate, when you brought some stranger home, but it flared up his feeling of possession, feeding it in a way. From that he had played the cards in his favour, so Gavin didn’t bring anyone else home to do whatever he had wanted to do with this stranger. His HUD was full of red hot anger alone thinking about the possibility of what could have happened, who could have touched, what _ belonged to him. _

After they had come back together from their spat, all air cleaned between them. It had come to his attention that with this he hadn’t won the game. Because Gavin still could go out and go somewhere else to get what he seeked and Nines wanted only for himself. Had he started to “dream” or more preconstruct scenes with his human to this topic. 

He needed a new plan and got it soon, when he told Connor about it, who was more than eager to help. And so he pitched the idea of movie nights and Gavin introducing him to his youth and pop culture. The human took pretty fast to the idea, when Nines explained that reading about it was not the same as experiencing it with the other. 

Gavin now stayed home with Nines, went only out with Nines and his friends group and never really left the android proximity. With that he could continue in peace with his nightly routine, getting more and more bold, because he always wanted more. And when he overheard Tina talking to Gavin after his last outburst, _(“You really need to get laid, Gav. So much sexual frustration in one small man is not a good idea” “Shut up Tina!”)_ a new door opened for him. 

His human was sexually frustrated. Which Tina lamented and Fowler did too, because it made Gavin more easily snap, losing control over his anger, hurting the whole precinct. It was also bad for his emotional health, Connor had teached him long and through about this human aspect. Beside Gavin’s bodily health, because he was also sleeping less.So with his missions still in place and his own being as deviant, he came to the conclusion, involving Gavin in his pleasure would solve the issue.

He would fulfill his mission to keep Gavin under control, getting his anger down. Tina would make less comments that angered Gavin and also squelch the worry Nines knew she felt underneath them, so making her happy. He would take care of his human’s bodily needs and so help his sleep and emotinal, just like Connor had teached him. The whole precinct would be less on eggshells around Gavin, which was having an impact on the quality of work and Nines disliked that on his own. And he would get himself more with his human, more touch,  _ more data _ ,  **more everything** . 

It was the perfect plan and Nines couldn’t wait to set it in motion. Because in the end everybody would win, Gavin too, after all feeling better and no harm would be done to anybody. So he set it in motion just the next night in his routine. 

He was very nervous to do so, his fingers trembling when he got Gavin completely naked. For a long time he just stared, his system taking everything in, zooming in on the human flaccid cock. As soon as he snapped out of it, wanting to actually do what he had planned his mind got blank again. Thinking about what all could go wrong and what if Gavin would wake up?

But again the small voice in his head answered for him:  _ He was doing the right thing, helping everybody, helping his beloved Gavin. Gavin wouldn’t wake up, he would take care of that. Gavin didn’t need to know, he didn’t need to burden him with that. He didn’t need the human to be angry at him. This was Nines helping everybody.  _ **_There was no harm done doing this._ **

And with these thoughts strong in his mind he began to move, taking Gavins cock in hand and as the internet had provided for him as advice, used his own experience of pleasuring himself on his partner. He needed to touch Gavin longer than he touched himself to bring the other to his peak, but it had the added bonus that he came together with him, when his human came. He didn’t need to touch himself that night, came even a second time, when he was licking up the other’s spend from his hand. 

Gavin was none the wiser in the morning. Didn’t know how his body had so easily relaxed under Nines hands, what for soft sounds had left his lips in the feeling of pleasure. Enjoying all what Nines was given him, while he slept soundly and peacefully. But what was noticed by the ones who knew him, that there was a slight uptick in his mood and so Nines saw what he had done as a roaring success. 

It opened the floodgates to more, because soon he wasn’t longer satisfied with just bringing Gavin to his peak with his hands, no he wanted more. The internet was a wonderful source teaching him what he could have more. Using his mouth on Gavin, making him come fast in his mouth, enjoying swallowing down his cum. On a night where the human slept unusually on his stomach, inviting him to the new field of his plump behind. Showing Nines new possibilities to pleasure him with his fingers and mouth, the android enjoying it so much and the human in his sleep too. Always making sure the other didn’t woke up.

Gavin’s mood improved from there on, all frustration gone from his body, making people notice it positively. _(“Looking good, Gav. Finally got someone?” “Shut up,Ti!”)_ His work improved, he got calmer and so the work in the whole precinct improved. His emotional state and sleeping rhythm got even better, Gavin getting a full seven hours of sleep. Nines HUD just filled with approval and messages of  **“Mission Successful”** notices. 

So he kept going and his hunger never satisfied, and came up with more and more. Once fucking Gavin thights, after he had licked them slick, to not leave any prove of what happened, as the thirium would evaporade before Gavin would wake up.  **_There would be only harm done if Gavin noticed_ ** , the voice in his head provided.Till it came to the point, Nines had the android equivalent of a daydream of taking Gavin fully, making him truly his own.

He couldn’t hold back long and the first thrust in his human, was like a revelation. He had to shut down his audio processors, laying his head back in pleasure that was so overwhelming, when he pushed the first time in his detective. Gavin was warm and buttersoft, his walls fluttering around the intrusion, inviting him in, after Nines had spent such a long time preparing him.

It was sadly over too soon, because Nines was so overwhelmed from everything. He brought his human over the cliff with his mouth, after his system had calmed down, after he had come deep into his partner. It had been everything he had needed.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This work is yet not finished! I had not the greatest day and still a piece of it is not written out, but I thought it was good at it is now and I am tried. Also it already got long enough!
> 
> Its also not self-beated so excuse any mistake and grammatically incorrectness. I will do a fulls sweep when I load up the rest.


End file.
